Laser systems (e.g., laser ablation systems) are used in the field of assisted reproductive technology (ART) to facilitate the process of in vitro fertilization (IVF), which involves fertilization of an oocyte by a sperm cell outside of the body. In order for fertilization to occur, the sperm cell must penetrate an outer glycoprotein layer (i.e., the zona pellucida) surrounding the oocyte. During the process of IVF, a laser system may be used to immobilize the sperm cell or to create a hole in the zona pellucida of the oocyte for facilitating injection of the sperm cell into the oocyte. Fertilization of the oocyte by the sperm cell results in an embryo that undergoes successive cell divisions. In order to implant itself on a uterine wall, the multicellular embryo must escape the zona pellucida in a process known as hatching. In some examples, a laser system may be used to create a hole in or thin a section of the zona pellucida to facilitate hatching. Additionally, a laser system may be used to create a hole in the zona pellucida for removal of one or more cells or cellular components from the embryo for various pre-implantation diagnostic or surgical procedures or for removal of fluid from the embryo prior to cryopreservation of the embryo.